User blog:Lina Shields/Knight Knight's Meteor Speed + Papyrus.
Knight Knight's Timeframe for the Meteor. As you can see, Knight Knight summons from the sky what looks to be similar to meteors. I have done some research regarding to meteor speeds, and it states that meteors usually move at (2-4km/s) respectively. Personally, I'm going to average these values out to get a value of (3km/s). This means that... (3km/s) * (3600s/1hr) / (1225km/1hr) = Mach 8.82 (could be lower or higher, but the minimum speed for those meteors is about Mach 32.32) Now, I'm going to calculate Frisk's perception speed in comparison to ours. *Frisk's Soul = 1.2/2 = 0.6m = 13px *Distance = 186px = 8.5846m *Timeframe = 13.1-11.2 = 0.9 seconds *Actual Time = 8.5846m/(8.82*341.66m/s) = 0.00285 seconds (it would taken this amount of time for meteor to actually reach Frisk) Timeframe / Actual Time = Character's perception of speed. (0.9 seconds/0.00285 seconds) = 316x Frisk is seeing those meteors about 316 times slower than how we would view those meteors if they were moving at the listed speed (Mach 8.82) at the specified distance (8.5846m). Frisk should don a red cape on his back and call it a day or something. Btw, if the max speed of an average child is about 7 m/s (pushing it here), Frisk would probably be moving about 7*316 = Mach 6.5 or 2212m/s ---- Papyrus' Casual Attack. Now, for the speed of Papyrus' bones, we have the perception speed of Frisk in relation to ours, which was calculated to be about 316x. STEP 1: Dimensions of Papyrus' Femur. *Given density of bone = 1.9g/cm^3 or 1900kg/m^3 OR *Given density of rock = 2.65g/cm^3 or 2650kg/m^3 (looking at the number of fanarts that I've seen in regards to this fight, Papyrus might just have summoned these from the ground or something...) Those bones are even taller than Frisk, holy hell. *Frisk's height = 14px = 0.6m *Small bone height = 48px = 2.057m *Small bone width = 20px = 0.857m STEP 2: Volume of Small Bone. Since those small bones aren't exactly a perfect cylinder, I will use a hollowness factor of 0.5 here, treating the cylinder as it had a radius of (0.857/2)m Volume of cylinder (bone) = 1.19/2 = ~0.6m^3 I highly doubt that Toby did proper research on human anatomy and bones in the first place, so I will treat the little bones like a cylinder. As for the lolhuge bone however... Step 3: Volume of Large Bone. Volume of cylinder: Bone height = 163px = ~7m Bone width = 27px = 1.157m; radius = 0.58m Plug into calculator to get... Volume of cylinder = 7.4m^3 Volume of a circular truncated cone: π × h × (R²+r²+R×r)⁄3 Bone height = 30px = 1.29m Bone lower radius = 27px = 1.157m Bone upper radius = 72px = 3.09m Plug into calculator to get... Volume of truncated cone = 19.54*2 = 39.08m^3 (two of these cones; top and bottom) Now as for the number of bones, I counted about 44 bones in each row, arranged in 3 columns each (I actually counted these =| ). That makes about 132 small bones (0.6m^3) in total. I only saw one large bone however. Total volume of bones = (0.6*132)+(39.08) = 118.28m^3. Mass of bones = (118.28m^3)*(1900kg/m^3) = 224732kg Step 4: Speed of bones. Velocity = Distance/Time Distance = 427px = 37.21m Time = 5.405 - 1.501 = 3.904 seconds Velocity = 9.53 m/s (from Frisk's point of view since he is viewing those bones '''316x slower than normal') Actual Velocity = 3011.5m/s, or '~Mach 8.85''' Step 5: Kinetic Energy. KE = 0.5mv^2 KE = 0.5*(224732kg)*(3011.5^2) = 2.038e12 Joules or 243.6 Tons TNT. That is Multi-City Block level ~340 Tons of TNT if using rock instead of bone. Category:Blog posts